DemiGod TV
by takara410
Summary: Three Demi gods have recently failed in making a new show. They found this new place called Earth with the turtles. Now they have to keep this show going because if it's cancelled then the Earth is destroyed. Wanting to beat their last record of success, they'll do anything to make it happen no exceptions. Join Ophelia, Katarina and Cameron the cameraman in their new show Fate.


I do not own

Trying something new, read and review please

Ophelia had a camera on her "Hello to our viewers and welcome to-"

"Fate TV!" Her and her cohost said

The camera panned out to show also Katarina who was waving to the camera

"Now if you're not familiar with our show well sit back, watch and listen." Ophelia said with a smile

She walked to a wheel that had planets and numbers. "Now first off our show needs a setting. Cat would you do the honor?"

The camera moved to her, she got off the couch stretched as she walked to the wheel and spinned it.

The spinner stopped "Dimension Earthx301, alright let's send our little spies and see what's happening." Ophelia said as Cameron opened up the cages. Ophelia opened a portal to the world, little black dark creatures with bright eyes had cameras on their heads ran through.

Cameron the cameraman strapped on his headset to hear them. He made sure the camera was still on the girls. He turned on the TV so they could watch anything exciting.

Ophelia and Katarina were very excited though as they watched the screen they soon became bored and sat on the couch.

Hours passed

"Great spin Kitten." Ophelia said with a smile and a thumbs up

She pouted crossing her arms "Not my fault this Earth is boring."

Ophelia got up "Sorry folks for that, this time I'll spin."

As she was about to Cameron heard something interesting on his headset and switched it so they could all hear.

"I'm going to get rid of you turtles for once and for all." A gruff male voice said then there were loud banging noises

The girls looked at one another then Cameron, before racing to the screen. "They are turtles, real turtles!" Ophelia said shocked

Ophelia looked to the camera "It seems Kitten did a good job after all."

She stopped nodding to look at her upset "Hey!"

Ophelia put on a headset "Now let's go meet our characters, turtles who kick butt!" She ran in the portal and so did the others once they had their head set on and portable camera

They found the agent who was recording them, glad they had their glamour on they filmed.

"Face it Hun, you and your purple dragons are nothing." Raph said before kicking Hun into the ground, soon there were sirens

"Time to go!" Don said and they began to race up stairs.

"Follow them!" Ophelia said in the headset flying after them, following them into the sewers and in their home.

Cameron took shots of their home while the girls took a picture of them. They stayed watching them relax, dinner, and what they liked to do by themselves.

They left and were back in their studio, Cameron had called someone to collect the agents and feed them.

"Ok so now let me upload the pictures." Cameron said going to the computer

They got everything organized "Alright guys setting is New York City, and unlike our last show our main people aren't people." On the screen showed four turtles and Splinter.

"Now first here is dear old dad, he likes his drama's and seems to come from Japan."

Katarina cleared her throat "Now as you know we go by coolest first."

A picture of Mikey with Klunk, comic book in hand watching cartoons.

"Michelangelo call him Mikey, has the cutest little cat. He's amazing getting us all to laugh. He's the baby of the family yet easy to relate to, he can cook, loves animals, comic books and video games. Also he uses nun chucks to fight."

A picture of Don "Donatello or Donny smart and snarky, yet not conceited which is great. He uses a Bo staff."

A pic of Raph "Raph or Raphael hot head, but trust me it comes in handy he's very protective of his family but trust me he's the first to fight with his Sai."

Leo meditating "Leo or Leonardo oldest he very old school Japanese. Maybe we should teleport him there he'd do great with his katanas. He stops his brothers from killing one another from what we've seen usually has a cool head on his shoulders."

"Enjoy our show Demi God TV, and vote for your favorite character, whoever has the most will get a prize that'll help him in life." Katarina said

Cameron got in the front with them and they waved bye

Viewing Room

"What do you think?" Ophelia asked Eris as she watched the trailer and first episode,

"Interesting yes, but their turtles." She said with a frown "people will think they are slow yes they fight also their animals."

The three frowned "Our show is focusing on what makes them human nor their animal qualities." Katarina said shaking her head "Who can't relate to being the youngest, smartest, second oldest wanting to be seen in the same light as the oldest?"

She walked closet to Eris "Yes they are turtles, but we won't short them on that. Let's see what makes them human what qualities do they have? I mean they are a family so it won't be like there won't be family drama!"

"Plus we can always turn them human." Ophelia said shrugging

Katarina looked at her mad before looking at Eris "I don't know girls, who'd watch turtles named after artist even if they can fight?" She asked unsure

"They fight humans called purple dragons so we'll see humans." Katarina

"Come on Eris did we not have a winning show?"

Eris looked at them "Sis that was two years ago, you guys failed with your last show." She said looking at Ophelia sad

"Give us a good time slot, keep us on and well give you butt kick- shell kicking action." Ophelia promised

Eris smiled a little "You don't have good reviews, in two months you're cancelled." She hugged them all and left

They looked at one another smiling and hugging.

"Alright girls, lets pack,get money transferred and head out." Cameron said firm

"Afterwards we get shots of New York, find out if they have more enemies." Ophelia said

"Don't forget love interests and drama." Kitten said

They were now in New York, having gotten a warehouse they put a glamour on it, it was also where Cameron would stay. The girls were saying in a glamour home of their own. Finding homeless people to take care of it when they weren't home.

The girls were at a coffee shop thinking "Ok so first off we need to find Hun." Ophelia said

"He's way too big for normal." Katarina said smiling

"True we can do something with that. Now marketing." Ophelia wrote

"Toys Mikey would be a big hit, so would dolls, toys and games." Kitten kept writing off

"Hey the tracker shows the guys aren't at home, fight maybe?" Cameron said in the earpiece

"The sun is still up." Ophelia said getting up excited and they left to an alley up their glamour on and left to where Cameron was

They sat on the ledge and nodded to Cameron who was filming.

"Wish ya called me, you boys know I got a score to settle with Hun." Casey spit out

Kitten raised an eyebrow, she wrote it down and continued to listen.

They continued to listen in, finding out another person lives here a human named April, Ophelia got bored and did a time freeze, they went in and looked at things.

"Her wardrobe need a serious upgrade." Ophelia said while shaking her head

"I see drama starting right here." Kitten said as she fell on the bed

"Such as? Cameron asked eating one of the sandwiches

"Can't get it up?" Ophelia guessed

"Different man's child." Kat said

"One wants it" Ophelia said smiling

"Other doesn't," Cat said "also the lover finds out."

Cameron leaned on the door thinking "best friend Raph April pregnant with his kid Casey finds out she's knocked up. She doesn't want it, he wants it along with Raph who already struggles with being a mutant feels hurt that she'd want to kill it. He goes to talk to splinter and Leo overheard. He talk to April he's uncomfortable yet is mad at her. Casey finds out and that's all I got." He said leaving for chips

The girls liked it "Remember when he had nothing?" Ophelia asked fondly

"Yep!" Cat said popping her p

They heard April coming, Ophelia took off the time spell as she left all heading to the warehouse to talk about episode two.


End file.
